August 7th through 12th
Menu Recipes from August 7th through 12th. 'August 7' Breakfast Turkey Cobb Sandwichesmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light: Fresh Food Fast and Photo from Oxmoor House Big Soft Ginger Cookiesallrecipes.com *Recipe by AMY1028 and Photo by Kelli F. Cardamom Coffeemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset, Photo by Yuhee Kim and Styling by Karen Shinto Dinner Lamb Chili with Masa Harina Dumplingsepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet Feb 2006 and Photo by Mikkel Vang Herb Rollsrecipe.com *Recipe Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Oatmeal, Chocolate Chip and Pecan Cookiesmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light Dec 2008, Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner and Styling by Jan Gautro Hot Spiced Ciderallrecipes.com *Recipe by Sara and Photo by pam-3BoysMama 'August 8' Breakfast Bacon Swiss Squarestasteofhome.com *Recipe from Quick Cooking Mar/Apr 2002 and Photo by Taste of Home Danish Kringleallrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Colleen Royal Fire Side Coffeeallrecipes.com *Recipe by CATHERINE THE GREAT and Photo by Dianne Dinner Bacon Pot Piepunchfork.com *Recipe from Bon Appétit Test Kitchen and Photo by Unknown Chicken Sauté with Greek Yogurtseriouseats.com *Recipe by Caroline Russock and Photo by Jonathan Lovekin Glazed Apple Cookiesallrecipes.com *Recipe by Sandy Moore and Photo by Kate French Vanilla Lattetasteofhome.com *Recipe from Simple and Delicious Apr/May 2011 and Photo by Taste of Home 'August 9' Breakfast Scandainavial Mueslieatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo from Eating Well for a Healthy Heart Cookbook Raspberry-Almond Barsmyrecipes.com *Recipe from allyou, Photo by Antonis Achilleos and Styling by Susan Vajaranant White Chocolate Lattemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living and Photo by Unknown Dinner Vegetable Samosas with Chutneymyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by John Autry and Styling by Leigh Ann Ross Chicken Biryanimyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by Randy Mayor and Styling by Cindy Barr Walnut-Blackberry Torte with Mocha Buttercreamepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet Jan 2001 and Photo by Anna Williams Kiwi-Lemon Coolersrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Heart Healthy Living Late Night Snack Oreo Cakepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Jamie @mybakingaddiction Classic Spanish Sangriaallrecipes.com *Recipe by and Photo by Soup Loving Nicole Long Island Teaallrecipes.com *Recipe by Tara G. and Photo by Laney McFarlane 'August 10: Happy Birthday Sarun-Sama' Breakfast Snooze Pineapple Upside Down Pancakespunchfork.com *Recipe by and Photo by Ethan Kotsbar @foodrepublic Mango Fruit Crisptasteofhome.com *Recipe from Light & Tasty Jun/Jul 2007 and Photo by Taste of Home Mango Mint Green Tearecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Smithfield Dinner Flo's Mango Shortcake with Fresh Coconut Ice Creamfoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Emeril Lagasse and Photo by Food Network Cardamom Pudding with Mangomyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by Unknown Hawaiian Pineapple Iced Teafood.com *Recipe by awalde and Photo by Boomette 'August 11' Breakfast Hash Brown Casserole Iallrecipes.com *Recipe by Diane and Photo by GodivaGirl Crunchy French Toast Sticksallrecipes.com *Recipe by Pamplemousse and Photo by mominml Pomegranate Berry Smoothieeatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo from Eating Well Lunch Simply Salmon Teriyakipunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Ajnali Prasertong Chocolate Chip Cookie Milkshakepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Gaby Dalkin @whatsgabycooking Dinner Roast Chisken with Potatoes and Butternut Squashmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner and Styling by Leigh Ann Ross Garlic & Herb Pita Chipseatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo from Eating Well Lemon Polenta Cookiesseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Carrie Vasios Pineapple-Watermelon Slushrecipe.com *Recipe from Better Homes and Gardens and Photo by Unknown 'August 12' Breakfast Potato, Chorizo and Green Chile Burritosmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by John Autry and Styling by Mary Clayton Carl Almond Streusel-Cherry Cheesecake Barsallrecipes.com *Recipe from Betty Crocker and Photo by mominml Vintage Lemonadeallrecipes.com *Recipe by Aunt Suzie and Photo by mis7up Dinner Chicken in Basil Creamallrecipes.com *Recipe by Emily Daggett and Photo By LESLEYfromWi Pasta with Arugula and Shaved Parmesanmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo By Becky Luigart-Stayner, and Photo by Fonda Shaia Lemon Glazed Persimmon Cakestastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo By Elizabeth @diplomatickitchen Red Strawberry Teadelish.com *Recipe from Good Housekeeping Research Institute and Photo By Michael Partenio Late Night Snack by SP Avatar Zesty Lime Shrimp and Avocado Saladpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo By Gina Homolka @skinnytaste Shrimp Pasta in Foil Packagepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo By Ree @pioneerwoman Bangin Grilled Shrimp Skewerspunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo By Gina Homolka @skinnytaste Baked Alaska with Brown Butter Poundcakepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo from bunnycooks Kale Cucumber Pineapple Smoothiepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo By Gaby Dalkin@whatsgabycooking References